


Stop The Pigeon

by StephJane29



Category: Backstreet Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephJane29/pseuds/StephJane29
Summary: A day off to see the sights didn't go as planned.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: 1000 Ways to Kill Nick Carter





	Stop The Pigeon

Stop The Pigeon

“Dude, will you stop chasing those friggin birds?” AJ requested as his friend Nick ran squawking, flapping and singing, imitating the pigeons he was following.

“It’s fun, look at them all go” Nick laughed as the flock of greyish looking birds took off.

“It won’t be fun when they’re shitting all over us, which is exactly what they’re gonna do to get their revenge”

“AJ, you are such a fucking girl!” Nick laughed and continued pestering the birds and singing the words to an old 80s cartoon featuring Dastardly and Muttley “stop the pigeon, stop the pigeon…”

He was getting further and further away from his friend.

They had a rare day off whilst on tour in England, so figured that as they were in the capital city, they would take in all the sights. Brian and Howie were back at the hotel with their wives and kids, so Nick and AJ were the only two Backstreet Boys on the loose in London. They’d already been on the London Eye, which gave them breath-taking views for miles around, and a boat trip up the Thames and now found themselves in Trafalgar Square amongst thousands of pigeons and other tourists.

Nick carried on running through the square, which was undergoing a bit of renovation in time for the 2012 Olympics. It made a nice change to actually get to see some of the country he was touring in, it didn’t happen often enough.

He didn’t notice, but a crane was lifting a huge sheet of glass and moving it towards a partially constructed building, which was to house a temporary art gallery. A huge flock of birds flew up into the air, causing the crane driver to panic and hit one of the buttons by accident. The glass sheet dropped, plummeting to the ground, where it sliced Nick in half, right down the middle. The glass shattered in a million pieces as the two halves of Nick fell in opposite directions to each other, his internal organs spilling out onto the glass littered ground. It was a horrific sight. 

AJ couldn’t even scream as he stood there in utter shock at what he’d just witnessed.


End file.
